An Unpredictable Journey
by daynknight
Summary: Being a successful entrepreneur is hard enough, toggling between both the worlds is a stretch, but adding marriage to that list will be a nightmare.! Al/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Anything you don't recognize is of course mine :P

* * *

Life is always the most unpredictable.

This is what first popped into my mind when the lawyer told me about "THE WILL".

The Will not being a person, but my families will for my inheritance.

Let me introduce myself first. I'm Hazel Castell, the 20 year old daughter of the late Cadence and Kenneth Castell of the Castell Inc. My parents died in a car accident when I was two, leaving me to be raised in an orphanage though being rich. I don't regret that, as the orphanage led me to my two best friends Kaitlin Beckett and Shaun White. Shaun and Kaitie became my family in the orphanage. Another thing which led me to them was, yes, they are magic too.

We lived in the orphanage till my 10th birthday, on which the orphanage got a letter from my parents' lawyer to remove me from their care. Kaitie and Shaun were also allowed to move out with me after few dealings by the lawyer. The three of us moved into my parents house and started a new life till we got our first shock. Shaun being the eldest got his Hogwarts letter. Being orphans, we knew that we can't just run of to Hogwarts and decided that me and Shaun would stay back to manage the business and Kaitie would go to Hogwarts.

Shaun and I trained our magic at home and also spent our time in muggle education. Computers became our passion and we became successful entrepreneurs at the tender age of 15 when we expanded the Castell Inc. to the magical world. Our galleons in Gringotts increased and our life was happy as ever. Successful both in the muggle and wizarding world.

That is when I got a call from Hermione, yes, the Hermione Granger now Weasley. Hermione was introduced to me by Ginny Potter, the woman who became my guide and the motherly figure in life after running into her at Diagon Alley when I was 12. Something attracted us to each other (not in that way, get your mind out of the gutter), and she took me under her wing. Anyways back to the topic, Hermione called about some will of my family she came across and asked me to meet her in a muggle address

Being curious, I met her there where she was with another man, who was in his 60s. She introduced him as Mr. Francis Clay, a lawyer. was a friend of Hermione's parents who incidentally was in possession of my family's will.

The will stated my inheritance claims, a whooping 200 million pounds with a single catch, I had to be married by my 21st birthday, which was in 2 months to claim it.

And this, readers, is where my life took a turn.

* * *

 **Reviews please! :)**


	2. Great Choice

Everyone has got a dream about their wedding.

Being an orphan, I had always dreamed of a big family; a loving mother, a supportive father, annoying siblings, grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins. The only way to achieve that is through marriage.

Though I had these dreams, I was never a participant of the dating scene. A lonely soul by nature, my world consisted of my two best friends. And this had to change, if I have to get married.

I soon returned home and invited Ginny and her husband for dinner. Kaitie was in Paris for her healer's training and I had Shaun fetch her for the night. Shaun and Kaitie have always made gooey eyes at each other but still haven't made any move. Me and Ginny have a bet running around when they'll get together. Me going with Christmas and Ginny with when I move out. Got a feeling that Ginny will win with the current situation.

The Potters soon arrived giving curious looks due to the impromptu invitation but waited for later discussion. The dinner was finished and as soon as we moved to the living room, the questions started.

"I believe this has got something to do with Hermione's meeting, isn't it? She is stubborn about not giving me any details", Ginny said.

"Yes. I asked her not to mention anything."

"Ok, don't keep us in suspense. Just let it out", ordered Shaun.

I took a deep breath. Kaitie started giving me an odd look due to my fidgeting. She prodded me and at last I blurted, "I have to get married within two months."

A stunned silence.

A miracle in itself, with Shaun in the room. Harry was the first to recover, "Why?", he asked. I explained the situation and everyone listened sincerely.

"So that's it. I have to get married, and the money will be in both our names. We also can't divorce. If one of us dies, it will be transferred to the other. I just can't marry anyone. What if they kill me to get the money? What if I can't live with them? What do I do?"

My anxiety was getting worse that everyone started worrying. Kaitie and Shaun shared a look, a longing one. Shaun took a breath and told," Why don't we marry? I know it will be awkward, you are my sis, but anything is better than you marrying someone unknown. It can be a marriage in name alone."

My mouth was hanging open and I turned to Kaitie who was looking at her feet. I walked to Shaun and hit him. "You idiot! Just because I love you, I'm letting you free. I know all the looks you and Kaitie share. You both are not gonna waste your life because of me."

"Alright, alright. Who will you marry then?"

The eerie silence was broken by Ginny's gasp. "I have got the best idea."

"Kill me?", I asked.

"No dear. You love us and we love you. You are like my second daughter. So why don't you really become that by marrying into our family?", she declared.

"Doesn't James have a steady girlfriend?" "I like that idea", me and Harry proclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, he does. I wasn't talking about him. I was thinking of Al", Ginny said with a grin.

No, not Albus or as his family calls him "Al". It is not that I hate him. I don't. We just don't talk. It is actually surprising. I'm a frequent guest at the Potters and he is one of Kaitie's close friends from school. Yet, whenever we are in the same room he either walks out or ignores me, dunno why. I don't think we would have spoken not more than 20 words since we met. I can't force this guy to marry me.

"I don't think it is a good idea. He doesn't like me.", I bemoaned.

"Pish Posh. Nothing like that. You both would make a good match.", replied Ginny.

"I think he would accept this. He would be the best choice. You know he wont harm you, he gets along with your friends and you and his family love each other. Perfect.", mused Harry.

"I don't know."

"Oh Haze! Al is a great guy. You guys will be good. Trust me.", encouraged Kaitie. "He is very loyal and would do anything for his friends, in this case, family friend."

And this is how they convinced me to accept Albus as a choice.


	3. Awkward Meetings

A marriage is not just an union of two souls, but that of two families.

In my case, I was sure that union of the two families will be successful, but the two souls? Highly doubtful, with the way Albus acts when I am around.

Keeping this in mind, I take deep breath to calm myself before flooing to the Potters' home 2 days later. Being Saturday, James wasn't around as he was out with his girlfriend. Lily greeted me with a hug before pulling me to her room to show her latest work. Lily's artistic talents has been a pride for the Potters, as she has become a well known artist in the muggle world. Sweet little girl, the princess of the family.

The Porters haven't informed their kids the reason I was here. I'm still not sure whether asking Albus to marry me is a good idea. Our plan was to broach the subject after dinner and without the presence of Lily. The dinner was a bit awkward with me tensed about the situation, Albus trying to avoid looking at my direction and Ginny trying to include us in the conversation. The dinner came to its end and Harry asked us all to join him in his study after sending Lily on an errand to the Burrow.

Albus gave a weird look wondering why I was joining his family's discussion. Well buddy, even I don't want this conversation but it has to happen. We all look at each other till Albus can't take in the silence and asks what's happening.

Harry starts in a soothing voice, "Son, you know how we all have considered Hazel a part of our family. She is stuck in a situation now and we want to help her. You are the one we are depending on to help with this."

"What kind of situation is it? You want me to act as her date to some function?", prodded Albus.

"Well, in a way yes. We actually were wondering if you would be interested in marrying her?"

"What?". Albus looked around at our faces and I was busy looking at the ground wondering if it could open up and swallow me. I never thought I would be in any of these kinds of awkward situation. Thinking about it, my whole week has been awkward. I first had an awkward meeting, then Shaun made it more awkward by proposing we marry and now this. Wonder how many more of these am I to face before my birthday.

Wasting my whole life by marrying someone I don't love is not what I want, but I now have to do it for the money. Makes me sound like a gold-digger, but hey it is rightfully my money and it would help settle Kaitie and Shaun's life and our business. If not for me, I have to marry at least for their sake.

"Hazel! Back to Earth anytime soon please.", waved Ginny in front of my face.

Well, looks like my inner monologue grabbed their attention. Harry and Ginny were grinning fondly at me while Albus's face had regained the weird look he usually has when I'm around. Pleasure. Harry explained the situation to Albus.

"It is no issue, if you can't marry me. It is just that I trust you to not deceive me and I like your family and you get on well with my friends. So, we thought it may work. I know I'm asking too much from you, when you don't even like me but I understand if you cannot accept", I informed Albus.

"Woah. This is a big decision to take. I'm not flat out refusing you. You are Kaitie's best friend and my family loves you. Just give me sometime. A week if you will.", Albus replied at last.

Not totally down the drain then. I said my goodbyes and returned home. Overall a meeting on the successful side.

This is going to be the longest week of my life.


End file.
